A common problem in the field of structural engineering involves the settling of erected structures (e.g., foundations, buildings or components of buildings). It is known that structures erected on ground may be subject to a number of unstability conditions that may damage or weaken load bearing elements. For example, the soil underneath a structure may become unstable and cause the structure to become uneven relative to the original position of the structure. This settling may cause structural damage to the foundation of the structure and/or the erected structure. There are a number of existing solutions for remedying the settling problem.
Most solutions involve underpinning the structure by driving piers into the ground adjacent to the structure and attaching the structure to the piers after the structure has been elevated to a desired position by a hydraulic mechanism. There are a number of disadvantages to these underpinning solutions. The driving piers are only installed around the periphery of the structure. Therefore, a relatively large number of driving piers may be required to distribute the load of the structure, which increases the cost of the underpinning solution. Even with a large number of driving piers adjacent the structure, the lack of sufficient interior support may be problematic under heavy load conditions.
Despite the existence of numerous solutions to the settling problem, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for elevating a settled structure.